bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry
' Berry' is a female tailless baboon and the leader of the Dawntrees Troop. She is the mate of Thorn, and the daughter of Pear and Stinger. Berry is missing her tail after an attack by a group of monkeys in ''Code of Honor''. At the end of Code of Honor, she is present at the Great Gathering at the coronation of Stinger as Great Father. Berry becomes disgusted by Thorn as Stinger spreads propaganda and vile slanders that Thorn killed Bark and Grub Crownleaf, as well as Starleaf. Stinger also says that Thorn was using Berry for his own benefits. However, Berry and Thorn eventually reconcile after she realizes that Stinger had been lying to everyone. Physical appearance Berry is a female baboon with golden-brown fur and large brown eyes. Her face is always said to be caring and gentle. She is slender and long-legged, with the characteristic short tail and dexterous, human-like hands of a baboon. She is said to be quite pretty, and has short, rounded ears and a long, furless snout. She was left with a stump for a tail after she was attacked by monkeys in Code of Honor. Personality Throughout ''Broken Pride'', Berry is portrayed as kind, gentle, and caring to others, particularly her friends, Thorn and Mud, as well as her father, Stinger Crownleaf. However, at the end of Code of Honor, Berry dislikes Thorn due to the spread of propaganda from Stinger during the latter's coronation as Great Father. However, Berry realizes that Thorn isn't guilty when he reunites her with her long-lost mother. Biography Pre-series 7 years ago, Berry was born to Pear Goodleaf and Stinger HighleafBlood and Bone pp ??? in Crookedtree Troop. However, her father was greedy and desired power. So Stinger (known as Seed) attempted to become the troop's new leader by murdering Marula, the Crownleaf at the time. His mate Pear witnessed his treachery and questioned the reason behind his actions much to the former's shock, as he expected the latter to be pleased with him. The rest of Crookedtree Troop proceeded to exile him but not before he kidnapped his daughter. He then lied to Berry that her mother was dead and together they stumbled upon Brightforest Troop and they were accepted as members of the troop. ''Broken Pride ''Coming Soon ''Code of Honor'' Coming Soon ''Blood and Bone'' Coming Soon ''Shifting Shadows'' Coming Soon ''The Spirit-Eaters'' Berry is annoyed with Thorn for him 'undermining,' her when her Crown Guard is going behind her back and Thorn tries to help. Later in the book she is exiled by her own Crown Guard. Then, she pretends to the Golden Wolves to be the Great Parent, and they ultimitely kill her and rip out her heart, destroying her spirit forever. Gallery Berry Highleaf.jpg Bravelands 4.jpg|Berry with Thorn 2016-04-28-1461878021-302756-mixedcluster120202.0101.jpg|Actual berries Trivia * Berry was 7 years old at her death.Blood and Bone pp. 146 * A berry is a fruit that grows on plants. * Berry only had half of a tail due to a monkey attack. Kin Members: Mate: Thorn Greatfather: Living (as of Shifting Shadows) Father: Stinger Crownleaf: Deceased Mother: Pear Goodleaf: Deceased Tree References Category:Characters Category:Baboons Category:Brightforest Troop Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Highleaves Category:Code of Honor Characters Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Living Animals Category:Living Mammals Category:Living Females Category:Stubs Category:Broken Pride Characters Category:Crookedtree Troop Members Category:Crownleaves Category:Dawntrees Troop Members Category:Blood and Bone Characters Category:Shifting Shadows Characters Category:Leaders Category:Living Baboons Category:Living Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Living Protagonists